30 Arkos Kisses
by Kestralheart
Summary: This is a casual thirty kisses challenge. Just note that it will not be updated everyday nor all in thirty days. Basically it's a 30 kisses with no time limit. This uses the original list.
1. Cookies and Kisses

**Hey guys. This is the start of my thirty kisses challenge. Just note that it will not be updated everyday nor all in thirty days. Basically it's a 30 kisses with no time limit.**

 **This uses the original list.**

* * *

Day1 "Say ah..."

Cookies and Kisses

Jaune massaged his temples as he attempted to dispel his aching headache but to no avail. He buried his head in his girlfriend's pillow losing himself as he breathed in the last remains of her aroma. It was just one of the many benefits he enjoyed by dating The Invincible Girl.

That and her training. He had definitely improved tons from when he first entered Beacon thanks to her efforts. Probably about fifty percent of their training sessions, though, involved him melting away to the scent of her perfume, mixed with a hint of sweat, and dazing to her soothing voice while subconsciously following her instructions. And about fifty percent of those sessions ended up with the two of the kissing in a fierce makeout session...

"Hey Jaune." The sniper-scythe wielding girl mumbled as she sat on the edge of his own bed across from Pyrrha's, forsaking the common practice of knocking. "Where's the rest of team JNPR?"

Jaune decided to answer her as he lifted his upper body while rubbing his fist into his eyes, successfully purging the small amount of sleepiness he acquired before she appeared

"Out. Shopping for groceries."

"The cafeteria provides great food already. Why would they need to go shopping?"

"Pancakes. Nora only likes them when Ren cook them."

"Oh. Hey are you okay? You seem... stressed." Ruby's smile was soon replaced by a concerned frown as she placed a small hand on his shoulder, letting her feet touch the ground to cover the height difference between the two of them.

"Meh. I'm not 'stressed'." He was totally stressed. Between unpredictable training, Port's tall tales, Oobleck's history lessons, and Goodwitch's combat classes in which involve him crossing his fingers and clenching his teeth in an effort to message the gods to choose someone else to be their punching bag... yeah, he was stressed.

"Here,-" Ruby reached into the pouch at her side, pulling out a perfectly circular chocolate chip cookie." -eat this."

"Hot showers, bubble baths, warm beaches, saunas, kisses, alcohol, sex. Those are all good for stress relief. Don't think massive amount of sugar was on that list." Jaune easily explained as he rubbed his neck trying to ease what started this whole conversation in the first place.

"Just try it. It always works for me and Yang."

 _Yang and I_ he almost told her, but instead he whispered it under his breath.

"Fine. Give it here." He outstreched his hand, signaling for the weapon freak to place the cookie in his palm.

"Say ah..." He rolled his eyes, but didn't stop her from hand-feeding him the cookie. He bit into the dessert, leaving a perfect impression of his teeth.

"Mmm... damn, that was actually pretty good." He reached for the crescent of a cookie that was left and plopped it into his mouth. "I don't suppose you can spare a few more... for me?"

"Of course... how's this" Ruby teased, almost seducingly even, and magically pulled out a few more from her side. He chalked her seducingly sounding voice up to his wild imagination, or maybe just her cookie obsession pickling his brain.

"Mmm... mmm!"

"How's that for stress relief?" She joked as she zipped up her cookie pouch.

-/-

"See you guys later for practice." Pyrrha called out to the departing N and R of her team as they went seperate ways at the intersection in the first-year dorms.

She headed back to team JNPR's dorm room, bumping into a couple members of team RWBY who seemed to be searching for their leader.

"Ugh, watch whe-, oh Pyrrha nice meeting you here." It was the girl with hair as white as snow who spoke this time, brushing herself off from their little exchange.

"Hello, Weiss. Yang. Where are you guys going in such a rush?"

"Oh miss team leader just ran off somewhere. We tried calling her scroll, but she left it in our dorm. I'm not too worried about sis though. She's a big girl and she seemed fine this morning so... Maybe she just found some boy she likes and is making out with him, right Weiss-cream?"

"There's no way the dolt would have consorted with just some random womanizer. Even 'she' isn't that foolish." Weiss stated matter-of-factly, heeding no attention to her teammate's giggles.

"Oh. Well I hope you find her before Goodwitch's class begins, if you don't want your whole team to get detention that is."

"Oh we'll find her alright. Anyway, we will see you then."

"See you later Weiss. Good luck with Yang."

Pyrrha continued past the two girls, faintly hearing Yang complain about her last comment. She passed by a few more people, a green haired girl and a silver haired boy, along with Sun and Neptune who seemed to be serching for a certain couple of team RWBY members.

She had her own target though, as she placed her hand on the door handle to her beloved Jau-

"Fine. Give it here." Jaune? Who was he talking to in there? She slowly removed her hand from the door and positioned her right ear up against the door.

"Say ah..." Ruby? Her voice was easily distinguishable. What was she doing in there with Jaune? And what is she having say "ah" for?

"Mmm... damn, that was actually pretty good." Her eyes widened. _Her_ Jaune? With Ruby? Yang's earlier comment flashed through her mind.

 _It must be some misunderstanding. They're probably just... doing... something that I don't think they are doing. Yeah, that's it... Still, maybe I should listen for a bit longer just to be safe._

"I don't suppose you can spare a few more... for me?" Was _her_ Jaune... flirting with Ruby?

"Of course... how's this?" And was Ruby... flirting back? But Ruby is so sweet and innocent, she would never kiss Jaune. Would she?

"Mmm... mmm!"

 _Okay, keep calm Pyrrha. Give your boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure this is all just some big misunderstanding. You're going to walk in there right now, and your lover's is NOT going to be making out with another girl._

"How's that for stress relief?" Okay, that was it. It was final. Two of her most trusted friends were going behind her back and kissing.

Pyrrha burst through the door, quickly surveying the situation.

"Oh hey Pyr. Me and Ruby were ju-"

"I know what you were doing, okay. You don't have to deny it. I-I thought you actually cared about me." She cut him off as her voice crackled and her eyes formed tears.

"What! No, we were ju-"

She cut him off again. This time though, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Tongues were tangled as she lost herself in his mouth, forgetting how upset she was just a minute ago. She tasted him for the first time since this morning as they exchanged saliva. Sugary with a hint of... chocolate?

They finally parted lips after what seemed like too short to her, even if it was only for air.

"Pyr- I-I-"

"I forgive you! I know I shouldn't, but I just can't stay mad at you. Ju-just promise me you'll be more faithful next time, okay? Do-don't make out with Ruby just because she asked you to say 'ah'!"

They both turned their heads to the innocent bystander who was too shocked to bother exiting during their little scene to see her blushing furiously.


	2. Honeymoon

Day2 "Hey, you know..."

Honeymoon

Jaune glanced around the ballroom/dancefloor (It was a close call so the leader of team RWBY decided to combine both her partner's and her sister's suggestions.) as he spotted a pair of goggles and some distinctive blue hair disappear up a flight of stairs. He immediately turned his attention back to the Ice Queen who was sitting on a chair off to the left, hands crossed in her lap and her back poised like the perfect princess that she was.

She wore a snow white dress that appeared to be perfectly tailored to her figure, a very elegant pin in her hair, and heels high enough for her to almost reach his height. The big surprise was that she wasn't with her date.

A little girl in a sleeveless dress and a red cloak was sitting next to her, fiddling with the strap on the back of her high heels.

 _Just give it time Jaune. You'll get your chance._

He decided to follow Neptune, if only out of curiosity as to why he wasn't down on the ballroom/dancefloor spending time with the girl who asked 'him to the school dance.

He dodged his way through the crowd of aspiring hunters, brushing shoulders with people as he struggled to keep his target in sight.

A flash of turqoise fading from view caught his eye behind the door to the roof.

"Hey Neptune." Jaune's hand were in his pockets as he stood behind Neptune. He didn't even bother turning around to acknoledge Jaune, instead sharply turning his head ninety degrees to the right, catching a glimpse of blonde.

"Oh, hey Jaune." He reverted back to his original position with his elbows leaning on the edge and staring out into the busy city streets.

"I can't help but notice that you're not down there with Weiss." Jaune questioned earning a slight flinch. "I mean, you're both so cool so I just figured that you would be at the dance together. And I happened to hear a rumor that 'she' asked you to the dance."

"Ah... you heard about that? I guess the person that spread that rumor didn't catch the latter half of Weiss and I's conversation."

"What? I-The individual who happened to over hear you conversation didn't hear the whole thing?"

"I guess not. If they did then they would know I turned her down." Jaune felt his jaw fall open. Neptune turned down the Ice Queen? How stupid can you be?

"Excuse me? You turned her down? I-I mean why? Surely you mus-"

Neptune cut him off, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. "I can't dance. That's why I turned her down. Because I can't dance."

"You turned her down for that?" Jaune mentally flicked himself at his _almost_ mistake before completely revamping his original train of thought. He could build off this. Convince Neptune to give up on Weiss so he can take over. It was perfect. "I suppose that makes sense. You made the right choice."

"What? Aren't you supposed to tell me that it doesn't matter if I can't dance, and that I should go down there and apoligize for turning her down before?"

"I don't believe in giving people false truths. Trust me, if you were to go down there and dance with Weiss and then accidentally step on her toes because you didn't know the steps to the waltz, you would embarass both of yourselves. She would never talk to you again."

"Of course, you're right. Thanks for backing me up on this decison man. Nice to know I made the right choice."

"Yeah no problem man. Anyway I gotta get back down there. I'll see you later yeah."

"Yeah. See you later." Jaune fist pumped and did a mini dance of victory at his clever wording and quick thinking behind Neptune's back. He opened the creaking door that led off the roof and made his way back to the party.

-/-

"Weiss! Fancy meeting you here." Jaune said with a hint of fake surprise and his signature "Ladykilla" smile on. Lucky for him that Ruby ended up having to leave.

"This is the school dance. Both of us are first years so we have to attend."

"Oh right. Well since we're both here would you care to dance?"

"Jaune, never in a mil- actually that sounds wonderful."

"Really? Of course you want to dance. Shall we?" Even he couldn't hold back his genuine surprise. After all his failed attempts he finally suceeded! He slightly bowed and extending his arm out for Weiss to take. She did.

They were dancing the waltz. It was lucky for him that it happened to be one of the dances he practiced a lot when he was younger.

 _Lead with your right foot and then over. The Box step. Your sisters made you practice it with them remember Jaune, damn it! Okay that's right. Keep it up and you might actually complete you first dance._

"Wow, I didn't know you were such an experienced dancer."

"I grew up with six sisters and Jade so it make sense that I have some moves." He easily explained. He cursed himself for staying silent the whole dance.

"Thank you for the dance Jaune." Her hands loosened from his own as she walked back to her chair.

"You don't want to dance again?" He called out with a bit of desperation in his voice.

"No. I only wished to dance with you so I didn't look like a fool with no date. I _do_ have a reputation to keep up you know."

"You mean... you didn't actually want to dance with me."

"No."

-/-

Pyrrha stuffed another cupcake in her face as she watched Jaune divorce from Weiss in a small argument with a frown on her face. She knew Weiss didn't actually enjoy the dance. She was just wearing her usual fake smile for the camera. Jaune must have been too enamored to notice it. She didn't mind Weiss most of the time. She could be a bit pushy some times, but she genuinely cared for her team mates and had an actual heart unlike your typical Schnee.

"Hi Jaune."

"Oh hey Pyrrha. How's your date going?"

"I didn't come here with a date."

-/-

"Jaune! What are you wearing!"

"I made a bet didn't I? That I would wear a dress if you didn't have a date. And an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune had changed out of his suit and tie. His new change of clothes had a bit less handsome look to it, and his bare shoulders were a sight to behold. Pyrrha giggled. "Would you care for a dance?"

"That would be lovely." She took his outstretched hand as they walked over to the middle of the ballroom/dancefloor.

Her hands found their way to the back of his neck and his hands were pressed up against her back. Her glossy eyes locked with his as they stared into each other dreamily.

This was all she ever wanted. Back in the Emerald Forest when she threw her javelin to save him. She just wanted to be with him. To be happy.

"Hey, you know that time when we danced under the moonlight, gazing into each others eyes until the sun rose the next day?"

"I don't remember that."

"Oh you will Jaune, you will." She smiled up to him as he claimed her first kiss.


End file.
